Determine basal and post-methionine plasma homocysteine in subjects presenting with premature vascular disease, with cystathionine B-synthase deficiency and heterozygosity for CBS. A proportion of subjects with premature vascular disease will display increased levels of homocysteine observed in heterozygous CBS deficiency. Determine whole body homocysteine metabolic rates using infusion of stable isotopically labeled methionine.